Pika
by s2lou
Summary: Aoko thought she had seen everything, heard everything from her best friend. She sure as hell wouldn't have expected that. The lightning-shaped tail did kind of suit him, though. More crack.


**A/N: In the continuation of whatever!Heiji—let's have some Kaito!torture instead, what do you say? … even though he's the torturing one here. Anyway.**

**Originally written for juncici (you're a BAD influence, jun-chan, I swear)… on the idea of Pikachu!Kaito. Because he's adorable with black-and-yellow ears and a lightning-shaped tail. :3 and then Aoko tagged along and it wound up in this.**

**Warnings—Kaito's a pervert. For a change.**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Kaito, Aoko, or Pikachu. (Too bad–he's the only Pokemon I could ever stand.)**

**-**

**Pika**

-

Aoko honestly thought she had seen everything. From the tender age of seven years old, she had been the premier witness of her best-crazy-friend's tricks and ploys, and after over ten years of having to deal daily with Kaito's mad antics, she had come to not even blink when the classroom was suddenly invaded by a hord of purple antelopes or the blackboard detached itself in a puff of smoke and started tap-dancing.

However.

She had _not_ seen everything yet.

Because no matter how prepared she had been while entering the Kuroba house to seeing her best friend swoop down on her and start flipping her skirt mercilessly, NOTHING could have had her prepared to the sight of her best friend swooping down on her and flipping her skirt in a Pikachu costume.

The attack took her by surprise and she toppled over, finding herself, once her senses had deigned return to her, lying on her back _and_ on the house mat, a hysterical Pikachu-clad Kaito straddling her waist with a big, goofy grin.

"A wild Pikachu is attacking you!" he proclaimed cheerfully, not shifting his weight at all. "Do you chose to fight him or escape?"

Aoko stared. "_What—"_

"Pika-_pi_," he reminded her helpfully.

She tried again. "_What—" _and stopped short when he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Don't you want to catch me, trainer?" he murmured, voice sultry and so low she thought for a second her brain was playing some sort of evil trick on her. Then he jumped back with a delighted giggle, and her hand was curling around her mop, and she was chasing the wild, laughing pokemon all around the house.

"Pika!"

"Why, you freak—oh, hello, Kuroba-san—cookies, oh yes, thank you very much—aii! come back HERE!"

"Pika-pika!"

They made it running and chasing to his room without (miraculously) breaking or wrecking anything on the way. Kaito leaped on his bed, yellow-and-black tail flying behind him, and Aoko cornered him against the cushions, this time reversing the roles and straddling _him._

"Gotcha!"

"Hmmm," he murmured, stretching slowly and deliciously. "Got me indeed. And what will you do to me now that you've caught me, master?" His yellow shirt hitched up as his arms furled around a cushion, showing much more skin than was absolutely safe for her sanity.

Aoko groaned. So that was where it was going. Not that she minded–but it was the _principle_ of the thing. "Damn you," she muttered.

"Pika-_chu_," Kaito purred cheerfully.

-o-

"So what brought that up?" Aoko asked, much, much later, twisting the hem of Kaito's yellow shirt between two fingers. Kaito's mother had left a quarter of an hour earlier, knocking on the door softly and recommending not to break the bed while they were at it. It had cooled them down somewhat.

"What brought what up?" He was still nuzzling her neck, and the yellow-and-black ears were tickling her hair.

"The whole Pikachu thing."

"Oh. I was fixing my room and I just dug up some—" he glanced at his desk, on which she distinguished a GameBoy and a suspiciously yellow cartridge. "—interesting items." She could feel his grin against her collarbone, and wondered vaguely why her boyfriend just happened to be the craziest guy on earth. (Then again, if he weren't, he simply wouldn't be… Kaito.) In retaliation, she brushed her hand down to the small of his back and tugged onto the lightning-shaped tail fastened to his black jeans' belt.

"And the costume?"

"Bought it from the toy shop near school yesterday afternoon."

She laughed a little. "The vendor must have looked at you funny."

He extracted himself from her neck and frowned down at her. "Why? I think I look good like that." He pulled off her, to her obvious disappointment, and trotted off to the mirror, striking a pose in front of it. "I think I look great." He tugged on the yellow-and-black tail. "Even sort of hot."

Aoko smiled and pillowed her chin on her hands, making herself more comfortable on his bed. "_I _think you must have been absent the day they gave shares of modesty."

"Never heard of it," he grinned back at her. He walked back to her, crouching in front of the bed to nudge her nose with his and steal a peck from her lips. She let him. (Why not, really?) "Besides—I bought them for you to wear too."

She laughed and wriggled in his grip. "I don't think so."

"Oh, I do. My turn to play the trainer. I want to see you in them." He kissed his way up to her ear, nibbling and nipping at the sensitive skin until she was left gasping under his touch, and breathed out, "_Only_ them."

Aoko's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare," she huffed, scrabbling away from him.

Kaito's grin was turning dangerous. "Trust me. I would," he said, and pounced.

-o-

… **I don't have a clue as to why it must **_**always**_** end that way when I write crack. I blame Kaito, and a few people around the fandom. I'm sure they'll recognize themselves. *offers cookies***

… **and what the hell, have a lil' omake with the lot.**

-o-

"_Symbiosis_," Kaito said, some while later, and completely out of the blue. By this time they were both fairly ruffled, grinning, and basking in a soft, supple hum. Aoko shook herself out of it, however, raised herself on one elbow and frowned at him.

"_Symbo_-what?"

"_Symbiosis_," her boyfriend said, stretching, with apparently no mind at all to explain. He draped his arms around her again, mindlessly stroking her bare lower back.

Aoko shivered at the touch, but didn't let herself back down. Besides, knowing him, he was probably just creating suspense and fully intended to elaborate. She told him so; he laughed a little ruefully.

"English word. It means—interaction. Fusion. Of two characters, each finding a benefit from the relation." He nuzzled her hair. "According to the rules, one pokemon and its trainer have to be in perfect symbiosis to work well together."

Aoko's brain processes took a little while to sort out the correlation, and then flushed brightly. "Smartass," she murmured in his shoulder, and delivered a neat punch on his forearm. "I'm sure they didn't mean it _that_ way, you pervert."

He laughed again, and the sound rumbled agreeably in her sleepy mind. "No," he agreed. "But we do."

-o-

**(*wonders if she could somehow have someone draw her a picture of pika!Kaito* butterfly-chaan… *gets bricked*)**


End file.
